


Vice Versa

by Eladar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladar/pseuds/Eladar
Summary: Кайло сидел у себя в каюте и с ужасом держался за голову.





	Vice Versa

Тяжёлый мешок сна оставил после себя пересохшее горло и иглы в висках. Тупая боль в области затылка снова вернулась, будто и не было этих пяти часов отдыха. Противно ныло вывихнутое два дня назад плечо, а чувство голода уже давно стало привычным. 

Кайло Рен ворочался на жёстком ложе и всё ещё не мог понять, как так получилось, что всё это испытывает он, Верховный Лидер, а не тараканья горстка сопротивленцев. 

Всё произошло как-то слишком стремительно. Будто кто-то ещё более верховный, чем Кайло, поменял фигурки на шахматной доске. Раз! — и у Сопротивления вдруг появились союзники с Региона Экспансии и Среднего Кольца. Раз! — и с Первым Орденом перестали считаться. Раз! — и вот уже он, Кайло Рен, практически в бегах, а Сопротивление наращивает темпы, уверенно укрепляясь в Галактике. 

То есть, конечно, всё было немного не так. Союзники Сопротивления, доселе стыдливо прятавшиеся на отдалённых Кольцах, вдруг решили очистить карму и почти что одновременно организовали подкрепление. Оборудование. Провизию. И прочее, необходимое для — ну, для победы. 

Лея торжествовала. Кайло сидел у себя в каюте и с ужасом держался за голову. 

Хуже всего было то, что Рей — чёрт бы побрал этот воплощённый Свет — всё чаще и чаще появлялась рядом. И ладно бы если она видела какие-то определенные моменты, например, когда он властно простирал руку, направляя роту штурмовиков на очередную высадку, или выходил из душа — да-да, Рей, было сложно не заметить твой взгляд в тот раз. Но нет. Девчонка тихо хихикала, глядя, как Кайло совершенно по-детски ругается с Хаксом, как Кайло уныло размазывает по тарелке пресную кашу, как Кайло поскальзывается на ледяной поверхности снежной планеты из сектора LCC-4-7-7 и нелепо падает в сугроб. 

— Эй, Кайло, — Рей особо не церемонится; она сидит на заваленном каким-то мусором столе, свесив ноги, и заплетает косичку. — Переходи к нам, а? 

Кайло поворачивается к ней спиной и затыкает уши, впрочем, не надеясь на то, что сон вернётся. Но Рей продолжает болтать, и под журчание её голоса Кайло неожиданно засыпает. 

Утром головной боли нет и в помине. 

Кайло сидит за отдельным столом чуть поодаль от жалких остатков собственной армии. На завтрак снова каша, снова полусваренное яйцо какой-то невезучей птицы, снова... это что, вода из ближайшей речки?..

— Голодный? — сочувствия в голосе Рей столько, что Кайло начинает тошнить. Хотя, вполне возможно, это из-за сегодняшних составляющих завтрака. — Я недавно попробовала икру кудлера... — Рей жмурится, а Кайло стискивает зубы. — Вот уже не думала, что что-то настолько мерзко выглядящее может оказаться таким вкусным!..

Кайло задумчиво смотрит на ложку, потом — на Рей. Рей с вежливой улыбкой наблюдает за его многозначительными взглядами. 

— Не разбрасывайся добром, — наконец наставительно говорит она. — А то придётся есть руками. Слышала, у вас какие-то перебои с поставками...

И она совершенно права. У Первого Ордена не просто перебои с поставками. У Первого Ордена поставок больше нет. 

Но искушение оказывается сильнее, и Кайло резким чётким движением кидает ложкой в Рей. Ложка пролетает мимо, со звоном падает на пол и, кружась, останавливается на середине обеденного зала. 

Кайло уже привык, что все считают его сумасшедшим, так что легко игнорирует многочисленные взгляды. Хакс за своим столом закрывает лицо рукой, его выразительность булыжника уже давно эволюционировала в скорбное молчание. 

—Ты знаешь, Лея часто говорит о тебе, — сообщает ему Рей, когда он, уставший как собака, заваливается в свою каюту. Вот и наступил тот день, когда великому Кайло Рену пришлось охотиться не по прихоти, а по нужде. Обиднее всего то, что он ни разу не попал в цель, хотя, наверное, это потому, что бластер сам собой поворачивался в сторону язвительно улыбающегося Хакса. — Она переживает. Может, к нам, Бен? Мы пришлём за тобой X-wing! — она делает умоляющее лицо, но тут же рушит эту маску лучезарной улыбкой. — Ну пожалуйста, Бен, — повторяет она его собственные слова, и Кайло, не глядя, швыряет в её сторону перчаткой. 

Рей пропадает. Свою перчатку Кайло так и не находит, и под этим предлогом больше не выходит на охоту. 

Второй месяц они прячутся на огромной базе Первого Ордена. На планете — вечная мерзлота, пару раз в неделю хлопьями падает ярко-белый снег. Вечное Рождество, однажды думает Кайло, глядя сквозь толстое стекло на забитое серыми тучами небо. Он смутно помнит, что такое Рождество, но именно эту ассоциацию проводит его мозг, анализируя зелёные стрелы ёлок. 

Он не знает, что делать дальше. Первый Орден превратился в Империю — но немного не на той стадии существования. Да, у Кайло есть Сила, но этого недостаточно, и он особенно остро осознаёт это, когда на завтрак остаётся только каша, без яйца. По нестройному гудению штурмовиков он понимает, что они это тоже заметили. 

Когда Рей снова появляется, Кайло уже сформулировал постыдную просьбу. 

— Я был бы очень благодарен, если бы ты принесла поесть, — на выдохе говорит он и пристально всматривается в лицо Рей, ловя малейший признак насмешки. 

Но Рей на то и Рей, чтобы в нужный момент сострадать, а не смеяться. Кайло думает, что она слишком хорошая. Кайло думает, что её бы не мешало хоть немного испортить, а то слишком уж очевидный пример для подражания. 

— Ты так осунулся, — сердобольно произносит Рей, и Кайло морщится от материнских ноток в её голосе. Кайло Рен вызывает желание накормить его. Прекрасно. — Может, приедешь к нам на пару недель, а? 

На планете постоянно минусовая температура. Мороз покалывает щёки, уши, но Кайло не обращает на это внимания, задумчиво сидя на небольшом парапете около выхода №12. Тихо падает снег, запутываясь в прядях его волос, а Кайло смотрит на огромную мохнатую ель и думает, а что же такое, чёрт возьми, Рождество? 

Дни сменяются неделями. Хакс всеми правдами и неправдами наконец выбивает для них какой-то источник, и на завтрак снова выдают яйцо. Их флот пополняется случайно захваченным дредноутом, и настроение войск заметно повышается. Кайло, на самом деле, удивлён, что ещё не было замечено ни одного случая дезертирства. Кайло не знает, что все считают его кошмарным психопатом и просто боятся бежать. 

Разговоры с Рей уже входят в привычку. Иногда — очень, очень редко — он чувствует, что рядом с ней есть кто-то ещё, и сердце предательски вздрагивает, потому что он знает, что это Лея. 

— Слышала о ваших успехах, — Рей сидит в кресле, закинув ноги на подлокотник. В руках — толстенная книга, но непохоже, что она очень уж увлечена чтением. По крайней мере, с Кайло она разговаривает гораздо охотнее, чем до этого перелистывала страницы. Нет, Кайло не следил, просто так получилось. — Всё ещё не сдаётесь? 

Кайло фыркает. 

— Сама сдавайся, — говорит он, жуя яблоко, которое кидает ему Рей. Их связь уже давно довольно крепкая, но оба предпочитают это не обсуждать. — И верни мою перчатку!

Рей едва заметно краснеет и косится куда-то в сторону. Кайло не видит, но его перчатка лежит на прикроватной тумбочке Рей. Рей уверена, что это совсем не странно — иногда нюхать чужую перчатку. Просто не надо об этом никому говорить — и все остальные и дальше будут считать тебя нормальной. 

— Ты знаешь, что такое Рождество? — спрашивает он у Рей, и та отрицательно качает головой. 

— Может, это какой-то вид брони? — предполагает она, задумчиво закусывая губу и глядя на потолок. 

Дни снова убегают в бесконечность. Снег падает уже третий день подряд, и Кайло решает, что это означает наступление зимы. На базе прохладно, энергии едва-едва хватает на поддержание жизнедеятельности приборов, так что Кайло спит в плаще и в перчатке. Однажды он просыпается и обнаруживает, что укрыт шерстяным зелёным одеялом. 

— Спасибо, — говорит он Рей, когда она снова появляется напротив него. 

Рей смешно морщит нос, улыбаясь своей лучезарной улыбкой, и Кайло вдруг становится теплее. 

Первый Орден потихоньку выкарабкивается обратно на политическую арену, так что они покидают изрядно надоевшую базу, перебираясь поближе ко Внутреннему Кольцу. Кайло с удовольствием ходит по космическому кораблю, вспоминая забытые ощущения. Иногда рядом с ним ходит Рей, и это здорово пугает оказавшихся поблизости штурмовиков; пугает не Рей, а разговаривающий сам с собой Кайло. Впрочем, его имиджу уже мало что может навредить. 

За очередным завтраком — на этот раз еда хотя бы сносная — Хакс едва не получает инфаркт, глядя, как Кайло ловит взявшееся из ниоткуда яблоко. 

— Рождество — это такой праздник, — Рей, скрестив ноги, сидит на столе. — Очень-очень старый праздник. 

Кайло кивает, замечая, как мягко очерчивает свет лампы линии её лица. Рей выглядит по-домашнему уютно, и Кайло уверен, что она бы отлично смотрелась рядом с ним, положив голову ему на плечо. 

Рано или поздно, но Первый Орден нападёт на базу Сопротивления. Рано или поздно, но им снова придётся сойтись в схватке. 

Вот только на этот раз Кайло совсем не уверен в том, что хочет оправдать свой пост Верховного Лидера. 

А Рей, однажды ночью вдруг чувствуя, как кто-то осторожно поправляет сползшее одеяло, точно знает, что всё будет хорошо.


End file.
